User blog:Riliane De Lucifen/What does Mael think of...?
Okay so I'm doing that too! I'm using my ambition boi! He's gonna be... honest, for sure. ROBYN "PLUCKY" GOODFELLOW I won't make any comment 'bout the two personalities thing, that'd be rude. Honestly tho, Plucky seems to be rather fun to be around! I wouldn't like to be pranked by her but there's a lil something that tells me she hasn't shown all she can do yet! As for Robyn... 'Kay y'all, I'll be frank. She seems nice and sweet (and I know how to appreciate that) but I wish she'd be less... I dunno... I wish she'd open up more. I'm fairly sure there's more to her than what we see! ABLATIVE CHARMING Ablative? She's a lot like me. With the silver tongue. But hey, y'know what? I... don't trust her. I'm a Celt, she's a Roman. (By the way, Roman Charmings? ''Holy Grail, I must've missed a few episodes.) So, can't trust. If I'm being honest tho, I'll say she has ''one ''cool thing : being a Charming. That must be fairly cool to be part of a famous fam! 'Kay, she also seems to be a fairy decent swordfighter too, but still. ''She's. A. Roman. LELIO COLOMBO What could I say 'bout the guy? He loves cooking, and that's nice, I'd like to try out one of his cakes one of those days. But otherwise? Sorry kid, but you wouldn't have survived for one second in the real ''world. Shy? Friendly? Good qualities (again, I know how to appreciate that), but one should be aware of not being excessively friendly, because, honestly, there're people who are waiting to abuse of people like him. Like, I dunno, I think he should toughen a tiny bit. Y'can be both all sweet and know when to raise your voice and tryna be heard, y'see... In short, he's a genuinely likeable boy, boy he's way too sweet, and his whimpering can honestly get annoying. CANDIDO FONTES Ah, Candido. I've seen him a few times. Not that we've talked, but I've seen him. I hear he's easily frightened and that's ''clearly ''something to work on. Being frightened easily is, in all honesty, a problem to me. It just stops you, and, who likes being stopped, especially by fear? Yep, Candido needs to learn to face his fears... and possibly stop crying when scared?? I also hear he enjoys being outdoors, and I can understand that!! Being outdoors' fun, tho I'm not really one for sport. REVOLUTIONARY CHARMING More like Rev-oh-boy-lutionary Charming... I've sure heard of her!! She thinks she's the best, huh? I can relate I guess? But Revolutionary has ''one ''undeniable quality : she's determined. And I respect that. But, girl, the manipulation thing isn't a good thing, 'kay? Even ''I ''don't do that... I don't like manipulative people, and Revolutionary's certainly one of them. Tho, I must say that I also kinda admire her capacity to adapt. (I wish I could too...) Versatility ''is ''something you need when you're of royal blood, that's for sure! ISEUL SOO Iseul? You want me to talk about ''Iseul? '' Well she's... she's, well, Iseul. Like, she's the most peculiar girl I've ever known. She's like, totes peerless. And that's not necessarily a compliment. First off, the girl should be a bit more humble. And before you glare at me and say I'm not a humble person myself, I know when to lay low. Iseul's another case. And I also wanna say that wearing your heart on your sleeve isn't necessarily a good idea at all. Like I've said for Lelio, people can abuse of you. Though, if I'm being totally honest, I don't think anyone ''would ''even want to abuse of Iseul. They might get something unexpected, 'cause Iseul's undoubtedly someone with energy, that's something I just can't deny. SOPHINX RIDDLETON Holy Grail... this girl gives me the creeps. First, there's the rumors. And then... I don't trust like that y'know, I'm pretty sure there's something hidden behind Sophinx's prim exterior. I'm sure there's something. But what? That's what I'd like to know. Or rather... I'm not so sure I'd like to discover what this girl hides. It may be something even creepier than what the rumor says!!! And befor y'all say I shouldn't judge someone by the rumors, there's always something true in the rumors, even when twisted. But the rumors 'bout Sophinx are frankly ''terrifying. ''Sophinx, in appearance, is a sweet and proper princess but she ain't. I'm 100 percent sure she ain't. And again, I'm not sure I'd like to know the truth 'bout her. And I'm certainly not handshaking her anytime soon either. Have you seen how ''strong ''her handshakes are? GLAUCIO PEDROSO First off, who does he thinks he is??? I know, I know. People view him as "cool", and "composed", but I ain't buying that, rose boy. He's ''clearly ''less calm and cool than he seems to be but, for one reason or another, his "coolness" aura annoys me. Seriously. Glaucio is a really annoying person in himself, in his constant "I don't care" demeanor and the fact he doesn't let people know much about him... Either he thinks way too highly of himself or he has a problem. Which one is it? I would say the first option but of course, ''who am I to judge?? KADEN RADCLIFFE This guy has a problem. Sarcasm. ''I'm serious, he should calm down with sarcastic remarks!! And... and ''those eyes. ''Holy Grail, I don't think I've ever seen someone look more tired of everything than Kaden. Really! I wonder what's his deal, y'know, but at the same time I feel like it's linked to this Everett dude's disappearance. I never knew Everett, but people say that him and Kaden were close. Y'know what? I'm not one to feel pity, but I somewhat feel sorry for Kaden. ''But then again those sarcasms... Category:Blog posts